gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Prehistory of Telluris
For discussion on the Prehistory of Telluris, see the relevant thread on the forum. The following is the recorded prehistory (before 331) of those realms for which it has been detailed. Razdis 7''' - The future Razdissi arrived in Eyrecradia, which at that time composed both the area beneath the Heartwaste and below what is now Lyradis. They came from Sulvan's Fury, led by Lord Vindael the Unbroken. Theories why they left abound; most centre around Vindael's opposition to the Lord of Fire, and subsequent voluntary exile with his clan. The dwarves intermarry extensively with the Eyrecradian Ore Elves, creating grey-skinned dwarves of slightly taller stature than normal, phenomenal vision in complete darkness and a shorter lifespan due to the conflicting metabolisms of the two races. The elven leaders of the time were Aerith Vel'Xorrith (chief of the Ore Elves), Elric Turienth (Chief of the Moss Elves) and Ilithean Benxia (chief of the Gem Elves). The dwarves dwell mainly beneath the Dis mountains, and the elves below the Heartwaste. '''36 - The dwarves adopt clans, mimicking the divisions of the elves. The first are the Unbroken Line, Nine Spears, and Ancient Delving clans. More swiftly follow as the clans split and Balkanise. The first records of Keldagrim dwarves are found dating from this era; a possible link? 113 - The Razdissi separate from Eyrecradia, existing only in the caves beneath the Discord Mountains. This is due to an immense earthquake, splitting them apart forcibly. This is blamed on the Lord of Fire's temple standing nearby. Andbar of the Unbroken Line Clan was the first Mormaer, a title taken from truly archaic and outmoded Sulvan; a modern Sulvan wouldn't understand the meaning at all. It would be like calling a modern Khan of Woodwind a 'giver of rings.' Finbael of the Ancient Delving Clan was the first to explore all the major tunnels, discovering the Deep named after him and dying in a madhouse because of it. 204 - Lyradisians settle above Razdis; the two peoples become staunch allies and intermarry extensively. Kingdom of Serendel Before the Grand Kingdom, the regions were still within the Leadership of Lyradis, not neccessarily all of them the whole time. But Lyradissian's originated in Discordia and Requiem, and expanded to the other two. 42 – The Grand Kingdom of Lyradis is founded consisting of regions 61, 62, 63, and 64. Named for the inland sea named Lyr, and the Mountains of Discord, named for the rocks, which ring different notes when struck. 112 – Lyradis’ only ally, Farridon, joins the Grand Kingdom of Kell, but maintains trade relations with Lyradis. 118 – Farridon cuts off trade relations without warning. No reasons are given, and messengers are turned away from the borders of the region. 120 – A messenger arrives to the Kingdom and treats with the King to join the Grand Kingdom of Kell. Stipulates that is Lyradis joins, trade will be restored with Farridon. The King denies this offer, refusing to succumb to bullying by the nation. 123 – Lyradis tries extending diplomacy to neighboring regions to ask for support, as there is worry Kell will invade. No nations are willing. The King of Lyradis sends his only son to Farridon to try and convince them to secede from the Kingdom of Kell. The Prince is captured and imprisioned. 129 – Farridon releases the Prince, who is in poor condition. The former ruler sends a message with him saying he apologizes, but it is out of his hands. The best he could do is convince Kell to release the Prince. The Prince dies of malnutrition and disease 3 weeks later. 130 – Lyradis immediately begins construction of defenses, and gearing up to defend their country. In secret, the King begins construction of an escape route for his people. 133 – Lyradis’ regions, one by one, are invaded by the Kell’s, whom have a far superior strength in comparison with Lyradis. 151 – The Lyradissian’s Military knowing they are outnumbered, use the mountainous land as a strategic advantage to hold off the invasion. After several back and forth battles, the Kell’s eventually overwhelm the lines and close in on Lyradis proper, their numbers too great. 160 – Population of Lyradis abandons their country, fleeing from the invading Nation of Kell. Half the population is killed outright in the panic and war. The remains of the military gather for a last stand to allow the citizens to escape. 161 – Lyradissians wander through the wilds of regions 30, 31, 33, 34, and others, attempting to put as much distance from the Kell’s as possible, and seeking aid from other nations. 194 – Bands of Lyradissian refugees enter Qarimos, seeking aid in finding new home. Some Lyradissians sail eastward, attempting to find lands far away. The others turn inland, and rumors of a large mountain region to the north attracts the Lyradissians northwards. A few groups of Qarimosi opt to also move inland with them, and leave the sea behind. 200 – Encounter the Raaneki while they wander, some travel with Lyradissian’s to protect them and assist them in finding a new land. Some Lyradissians and Qarimosi settle in Raaneka. 204 – Settling of Region 13, encounter Dwarves in the mountains. A small plateau is named “Aldric’s Crest” in honor of the former Crest in Old Lyradis. The Crest is a shadow of the vastness of the one in Old Lyradis. 240 – Founding of New Lyradis, with Aldric Serendel, first Lord of the scattered peoples within the region. Kingdom officially allies with the Dwarves of Razdis, and Aldric takes a Razdissi for his wife. 255 – Encounter the temple of the Lord of Fire to the North, and begin learning about the religion. 265 – Aldric Serendel passes the crown onto his son, Darien Serendel. 269 – Aldric Serendel dies of old age. 272 – New Lyradis completely accepts the Lord of Fire as the national religion. 255 – Encounter the temple of the Lord of Fire to the North, and begin learning about the religion. 265 – Aldric Serendel passes the crown onto his son, Darien Serendel. 269 – Aldric Serendel dies of old age. 272 – New Lyradis completely accepts the Lord of Fire as the national religion. 294 – Lord Darien Serendel is killed by large monsters while clearing a section of forests in the Great Wood of Lyradis. Rimidin inherits the throne, and forbids the continued clearing of forests, due to the danger of the region. 310 – Lord Rimidin Serendel dies by illness from a winter fever. His lung collapsed and he suffocated. His son, Gareth, inherits the throne. 330 – Lord Gareth, having inherited the kingdom early and amidst chaos when he came to power, changes the way succession works. Instead, it is by choice of the current ruler who gains the throne, chosen by who would most benefit the nation. 331 – Construction begins on Aldric’s Crest to make it more fortified, a preventative measure that was never finished in Old Lyradis. The Triumvirate Genivana 0 CE - Lost Laan Qing colonists are shipwrecked on the shores of Genivana. They survive with no small help from local mawa tribes. 40 CE - The city-state of Dvipabedapura is founded 251 CE - The humans and mawa unify into one kingdom under the name of Genivana, with the marriage of Tendaji Nia and Akansha Rohana. Woodwind 30 CE - Colonists/Escaping Refugees (texts are unclear on this point) flee the nation of Kell heading north along the coast western coast of the central continent in simple boats. Fearing the tangled jungles of modern day Genivana they continue further at the coast of many lives before landing on the shores of modern day Aloren/Woodwind. 32 CE - The first small villages along the coast of Aloren and Woodwind begin to develop into small cities concentrated on fishing and the more adventurous or rebellious among the settlers head inland and establish small communities within the woods. 140 CE - The first attempts to establish anything beyond simple sustenance fishing villages is begun by the First Khan Ignato who organizes the villages along the Woodwind coast, halted from going further south by the already more advanced Aloren developments and north by the great Stone Table and a Nyroth fort. Instead the first Khan pushes inland and reunites the woodland tribes with their coastal brothers establishing for the first time Woodwind proper in an approximation similar to the known modern day region. 150 CE - Water's Watch is constructed along the coast and becomes the capital of Woodwind. 163 CE - A Great Storm buffets the coast and Water's Watch provides shelter for many, establishing the First Khan as a deified personification of Ignatumna the grandest spirit of Woodwind. 216 CE - A civil war erupts amongst the coastal cities of modern day Woodwind leading to the eventual expulsion of a large group of aggressive raiders, the Khater, predecessors to the modern day Cree. 240 CE - Large scale efforts to coordinate the resources of the region begin and the people begin to grow closer as a region than remaining as loosely associated power blocs as they had for so long. 270 CE - Rising nations around Woodwind prompts Khan Dyamus Ignato's father to begin researching their neighbors. 330 CE - Khan Dyamus Ignato takes over as Khan of Woodwind. Aloren 30 CE - Colonists/Escaping Refugees (texts are unclear on this point) flee the nation of Kell heading north along the coast western coast of the central continent in simple boats. Fearing the tangled jungles of modern day Genivana they continue further at the coast of many lives before landing on the shores of modern day Aloren/Woodwind. 32 CE - The first small villages along the coast of Aloren and Woodwind begin to develop into small cities concentrated on fishing attempts to move inland away from the craggy ocean side cliffs is met with tales of lost people and devilish little lizardmen abducting those foolish enough to venture to their territory, quickly the lesson of staying on the coast is ingrained within the people's minds. 45 CE - The modern practice of Aloren goat herding begins and seas the growth of cities in less optimal places for fishing but more optimal for defense and unification. 63 CE - The city-state of Shael begins to win political dominance among the other city-states. 70 CE - The King of Shael becomes King of Aloren, and unifies the people. 85 CE - The first druid-shamans begin to arise in the lands outside the city-states, but their teachings quickly gain a foothold and they are integrated and accepted into the political system. 120 CE - The current King of Shael launches an expedition to the mountain seen to be deep in the woods and these explorers never return. 138 CE - Unable to expand over land the Aloren people begin to expand their minds, taking up writing for leisure and establishing a rich mythological history to match their druidic faith. 200 CE - A rash of assassinations amongst the nobles of the Aloren cities prompts increased paranoia and fracturing amongst the leadership of Aloren. 210 CE - The current King of Shael is assassinated and his young son replaces him, raising the first of the King's Guard, a number of guards numbering in the hundreds with the sole purpose of protecting the king. Other city-state nobles follow suit. 268 CE - Minor trade with Woodwind and Genivana begin to take place. 327 CE - The city nobles face a loss of power and armies begin to be raised under the banner of the King's Guard. 329 CE - The King of Shael is again assassinated and the young Malyn Shaeldtae takes the throne. Nyroth Before 20 CE - Nyroth is a member state to the lost Fae Kingdom and the primary means of interaction with the lizardfolk kingdom in Idinica 20 BCE - With fracturing unity within the fae kingdom the Nyroth province breaks away and begins or continues a previously resolved (texts are unclear) war with the lizardfolk of Idinica. 10 BCE - Nyroth province is successful in defeating some portion of the lizardfolk and captures a large number as slaves, brought back to the continent of Atlantica to serve as laborers 0 BCE/CE - The official dissolution of the fae kingdom and the great Cataclysm forces the Nyroth province to cut itself off from the outside world 5 CE - Construction of forts at the major passageways into Nyroth begins, focusing on the north and south borders as the Barli Mountain range protects them from the east. 30 CE - Construction of the Fort System of Nyroth concludes. 50 CE - A great rebellion of lizardfolk prompts an intense redoubling of efforts to keep the lizardfolk tame and loyal and rebellious lizardfolk slaves are conscripted and pressed into service to explore the unknown. None ever return and stability is soon restored. 80 CE - A human noble whose family name has been scrubbed from texts attempts to declare himself king of Nyroth, he is struck down by his fellow noble houses and rule by noble counsel is restored. 120 CE - All lizardfolk begin to be required to serve mandatory military service though they are not sent into the unknown to die, serving instead as peace keepers and martial arm for the will of the nobles. 150 CE - A noble lord, Gaius Lilin, a prominent ginger farmer secretly trains his lizardfolk slaves as warriors and successfully overthrows the Nyrothian counsel and establishes himself as king of Nyroth. To cement his claim he passes a series of laws releasing the lizardfolk slaves from their masters, binding them instead to the less strict and more evenhanded discipline of the new royal government. Better treatment and fairer laws attract the lizardfolk populace and in this way rebellion amongst the the other noble houses are few. 187 CE - Gaius Lilin dies and his only child, his daughter Callista takes the throne. She further alters the laws of Nyroth, proclaiming that the eldest daughter of the Queen shall be the heir ahead of any brothers she may have. 220 CE - The Nyroth Fort System, having fallen into disrepair, sees less and less use and being stationed there becomes a punishment for lizardfolk soldiers found to be incapable. 300 CE - Lord of Fire moderates from the force occupying Celero move south into Nyroth and begin to preach of the Lord of Fire which takes root among the common human population. 330 - After centuries of diplomatic silence Nyrothian diplomats and explorers begin to reach out and learn more of the nations around them. 360 CE - Absorbed by Khan Dyamus Ignato into the Ignato Empire Celero and Bereginia 215 BCE - The Bereginians under Celero are discovered. Some interbreeding occurs. 130 BCE - The Bereginian trait of webbed hands and feet begins to assert itself in many of the people of Celero. 65 BCE - The Celero civil war starts between noble families of Stopes, Noth, Qura, Bralt and Ingel. 1 CE - The Noth Family comes to power after decades of civil wars primarily through diplomacy. House Bralt is no more. 295 CE - A large but radical sect of Lord of Fire worshipers claim friendship to travel to fight an unknown enemy in the west. King Rothorn the Tired grants them passage, and the army occupies Celero for many years, killing, torturing and maiming its inhabitants for nearly 30 years. Bordeux 148 BCE- Cataclysmic destruction of Derriel; most survivors disperse, but Bordeusi ancestors settle the land where it once stood, eventually forgetting the location. 230 CE- Lord James the Forger unites the six families of Bordeux in response to invasion by a Khater horde, then spends the rest of his life solidifying his control over Bordeux. 315 CE- Simon the Diplomat unites Bordeux as the solid political entity it is today through favorable trade deals, marriage and rightful rule. Ashenia An event nearly four hundred years agodestroyed the old Ashenite capital of Redrisakand, and with it what were presumably records going back to its foundation centuries before. Unfortunately, this was a time when scholarship in Ashenia was limited and few outside the old capital felt the need to write anything down as they were a much simpler people then. As such, the rest is based on fragmentary documents, oral histories, songs and mythical accounts of the deeds of various noble ancestors and is thus not necessarily true. About eight hundred yearsActually closer to six hundred years before the calamity, the Ashene crossed the mountains to the West, and finding good pasture and verdant valleys, stopped their migration from their ancient homeland situated "where the Sun rests". On their journey, they had met many different peoples, but no land empty enough for them to make their own until the harsh passage over the mountains (the legends say the mountain peaks pierced the sky itself and that howling spirits of ice and wind raged through the passes, clearly they exaggerate stories of the mountains being shrouded by clouds and the howling winds and avalanches the people had to deal with). The people chose Shenath, the fearless leader who had guided them through the hardships of the latter part of their journey, as their king, and upon his death, the land was divided among his fifteen children with the eldest being placed into a position of leadership over his siblings, thus forming the thirteen noble dynasties of Ashenia and Hazaria. Over time, the difficulty of travelling South across the Marilath made contact with the Southern clans difficult and royal authority soon became a distant memory in that region, its name even being forgotten to those who lived in the North. Four hundred years before the as yet undetermined calamity, Redrisakand was founded on the plains of Ashenia where they come right up against the mountains. Legends paint its splendour as being unequalled throughout the world and it was here where writing and asceticism were first developed. More importantly though, it inspired the other nobles to settle down from their semi-nomadic lives and establish their own fortress cities in imitation. With this development, the heads of each dynasty were declared Castellans, sworn to safeguard the land under their control. This of course meant very little as Ashenia had few neighbours at this point. Until, that is, the calamity struck and Redrisakand and the royal family were all but erased from existence. With no central leadership, the land fragmented into twelve pieces as the various Castellans vied for the throne. Over a period of fifty years, Ashenia was in a state of constant low-level civil war, ending with the rise of the House Toranath to ascendency over the other great houses through diplomacy, wisdom and honourable dealings, much to the chagrin of the House Neram, who seceded to form the Principality of Eseda, only to be conquered one hundred years later and their lands added to those of House Toranath. Sympolemou Life originated in the Forest of Bones. At the heart of it is some kind of dark abyss, a gaping black maw that just spews out monsters at an erratic rate. They come in all shapes and sizes and normally kill each other on arrival. However, some monsters survive, or even run off before the fighting starts. The Sympol are actually a breed of monster spawned from the Forest of Bones that survived their bloody birth and drifted away from their home turf. However, they are deeply built and lust for combat, and thus they stayed near the Forest of Bones. Slowly they evolved over time into the beasts you see today. Humans are just weak, malformed monsters who ran so far away from the Forest that they didn't live through generations of violence, and thus evolved wrong. Raaneka Mythic Origins *'c. 2800 BCE' - A small band of humans with many-colored hair arrive in modern Genivana, carried over the bosom of the Central Sea by outrigger canoes. They claim to have fled a magic island in the middle of the sea. They tell stories of monsters and hurricanes, and lament the death of most of their fellows. They call this new land the Widelands, and become known as Widelanders in legend and lore. *'c. 2300 BCE' - A group of Widelanders fall out of favor in modern Genivana, and begin a migration east. They name themselves the Dawnseekers, for each morning they point their migration in the direction of the sunrise. *'c. 1850 BCE' - The Dawnseeker movement settles by the Lyrian Ocean after a migration that lasts for nearly 500 years. They encounter a native people with many-colored skin, and eventually become one people with exotic skin and hair colors. Recognizing this, they call themselves the Ranak, the painted folk. Imperial Regency *'1530 BCE' - The Dawnseekers found the Imperial Regency in modern-day Raaneka. Their realm spreads over the following decades to include the modern regions of Qarimos, Lyradis, Grmanhil, and the Heartwaste. Their protectorates included cultures nearly 500 miles in every direction from their borders. It is said their conquest was spurred by their powerful magic and their invention of iron. The Painted Hills are said to be a product of this magic, and the Berrylands are considered to have been their most precious region. The combination of these two terrain features lead the Empire to christen the region Raaneka, the painted land. *'530 BCE' - The oldest extant Ayavan Chronicle in Flickerhall begins with "After 1000 years of rule, the Empire is without adversary, and the Emperor guides his people well." This is the origin for the Ayavan calendar, since older Chronicles were lost in the Fall of the Imperial Regency. In 392 of the common era, the Ayavan calendar year was 1922. Thus, it is known that the modern Ayavan calendar reckoning began 530 years before the common era. *'462 BCE' - The Imperial Regency collapses in fire and ruin, scattering the Ranek to the winds. The Glass Hills are said to have formed at this time as a result of colossal war. Flickerhall burns, and many Chronicles are lost. The Ranek live in exile as nomads for many generations, settling no where long and mingling with the people of the world in their travels. Nearly all cultural heritage is forgotten during this time. Their language changes, and they become the Raaneki. Homeward Decline *'c. 320 BCE' - Raaneki exiles—greatly diminished in number and majesty—return to their old homeland after 150 years of homeless wandering. Genetic dispersion has eliminated their exotic skin and eye colors. Exotic hair coloring has become a rarity and a mark of greatness. They remain organized into their nomadic tribes, and are harried by constant feuds. Because of their diminished numbers, the homeward *'c. 250 BCE' - A large group of Raaneki are expelled from the south of Raaneka by warfare and treachery. They migrate south of the Glass Hills, beyond which no Raaneki will travel due to ancient superstition. They call this land Karmos, which meant "to seek/desire" in ancient Raaneki. It was to be their homeland and their refuge from the barbarism of the north. *'c. 200 BCE' - The oldest Qarimosi song, "The Rhyme of the Sea People," is attested to this time. It tells the tale of how the people of the land and the people of the sea joined together and made a new culture, the Sea Princes, with a new language, Qarimosi. These Sea Princes come to prosperity on the island of Stormgate, but remain devoted to the sea and thus reclusive from the mainland, save for a single port at modern-day Melytis. The song speaks of events thousands of years ago, but Ayavan scholarship has estimated that it could be no more than 500 years old. *'c. 42 BCE' - After centuries of prosperity and peace, the Sea Princes of Stormgate are said to have grown decadent and fallen from glory. Melytis is beleaguered and destroyed by the Raaneki, who are still organized into tribes of raiders at this time. The Raaneki salvage enough Qarimosi ships to attack Stormgate itself. Overwhelmed, the Sea People return to the watery depths, never to return. *'c. 50 CE' - The cities of Suri and Patara are founded. At this time, Raaneka is organized into a collection of petty lords squabbling for their territories and berry fields. Raiding beyond their borders has diminished since the Fall of the Sea Princes. Unity and Progress *'c. 137 CE' - After 300 years of tribal bickering, an ambitious Raaneki couple, Sarvasresthi and Pahale, successfully unite all of Raaneka with a combination of peaceful offerings, exaggerated myths, and carnal politics. The Raaneki rejoice that an age of kindred bloodshed has ended, and name Sarvasresthi and Pahale the first Lady and Lord of Raaneka. *'152 CE' - The First Games are held in the lower berrylands, inviting all Raaneki to compete as a means to peacefully alleviate the restless energy of the Raaneki after nearly 400 years of petty squabbles. Lady Sarvasresthi and Lord Pahale abdicate the Twin Thrones at age 60 to lead lives of adventure. *'c. 155 CE' - Sparked by the power vacuum left in the wake of the First Lady and Lord, the Raaneki are divided by civil war for the last time in their history. A more aggressive Lady and Lord rise to the Twin Thrones after two years of conflict, and channel the warlike nature of their people into a new age of Raaneki raiding. They strike out mainly to the west and north, knowing the southern regions to be made up of nomads with little worldly goods. Tales from other lands speak of tattooed wildfolk descending upon caravans and small villages, but tales do not speak of these Raaneki raiders as overly bloodthirsty. *'c. 158 CE' - After the fall of the Sea Princes nearly 200 years before, the Qarimosi are little more than a loose collection of nomads. They have not lost touch with the sea, but they are a diminished people. Any magical or spiritual connection they once had has long since faded, and all written records of the time of the Sea Princes have been lost or destroyed. *'c. 160 CE' - Oldest vintage in the Royal Vault, known as "The Raider Queen's Wine," is attested to this time. It is rumored to be the finest wine ever produced by Raaneki soil. *'197 CE' - With the advent of the Fourth Games, the Raaneki have grown prosperous and complacent in their homeland. The current Lady and Lord call for the end of Raaneki raiding into foreign lands and decree that the Raaneki should focus their efforts on the cultivation of wine. Travel beyond the borders still occurs, but Raaneka adopts a stance of general isolationism. *'c. 200 CE' - Small groups of daring Lyradissians and Qarimosi begin to settle in Raaneka. They adopt Raaneki culture and customs within a generation or two. After a few years, most of the Lyradissians begin a mass migration north of the Painted Coast and out of the tales of Raaneka. *'c. 290 CE' - By the year 392, the oldest living Raaneki historian has godana recounting history back to this date, when his grandfather was first tattooed. Records older than this are approximate, but some accuracy can be found using Ayavan scholarship. *'300 CE' - Aditi and Devdan's predecessors ascend to the Twin Thrones after the natural death of their parents. They rule for 41 years. *'316 CE' - Aditi is born in the city of Patara. Devdan is born in the city of Suri. *'330 CE' - Qarimos develops ocean-faring ship technology. *'332 CE' - The Thirteenth Games. After nearly 140 years of isolation, the rumor on everyone's lips is about the wide lands beyond Raaneka, and the treasures they hold. Aditi and Devdan turn 16 and choose lives of adventure. *'337 CE' - Satata, Aditi and Devdan’s lover and a relentless warrior, dies in battle against Pryonian forces. Aditi and Devdan are devastated, but this is the event that sets them on the path of leadership. Kingdom of the Carmine Sea Jarrland Note on contents: '' Jarrland written history is awful, until the last fifty years when it rather abruptly becomes exceptionally good, thanks to a widespread improvement in literacy standards. The following can be pieced together from oral history and the stories told by bards and skalds. The genealogy of the kings appears to be fairly consistent, although there are some minor disagreements about names. The most common version has been used here. The first date given in the foregoing is 342, as this is one of the earliest dates of an event other than a royal birth that can be properly verified from Jarrland sources. After that most dates are reasonably well-attested. It seems likely that Athelwygg the atheling fell from his horse somewhere between 317-319 and 318 is usually given as a compromise date. Access to Salterri records might help to shore up some of the dates, assuming the Salterri kept detailed accounts of their activities in the region. The Kingdom of Zhaira The elvenking Aesa came through the mountains with his people, bringing with him the secrets of metalwork, of wood-carving and archery, of ship-building and cloth-making. He tamed the lions of the west and the horses of the north, and conquered all the lands between the mountains and the sea, which he called Zhaira. King Aesa ruled wisely and well for many hundreds of years. He passed his crown to his son Aelfi. King Aelfi brought the light of the elves to the islands and his people travelled all over the southern oceans, trading, settling and bringing knowledge and prosperity. Aelfi disappeared on a sea voyage to the far reaches of the south-east and was succeeded by his son Aelron. King Aelron added the mountains to his father's domain and wrote laws to govern the conduct of the people. After a long reign Aelron was succeeded by his son Aelthsan. King Aelthsan built cities for the people to live in, and roads for them to travel on. Aelthsan was followed by his son, Aelthuan del Zhaira. King Aelthuan's reign was troubled by war. Foreign invaders crossed the borders of the kingdom and brought strife to his people. King Aelthuan fell in battle, and his crown was taken up by his son Aeluith. King Aeluith was beset by enemies from the start of his reign. He fought a long struggle against the invaders before abandoning the palaces of his fathers and fleeing into the hills. After the Fall For centuries the descendants of Zhaira lived in the hills in hiding. The crown passed from Aeluith to his son Aelfuin. Petty kings of the invaders rose and fell. Much knowledge was forgotten Many of the people of Zhaira drifted away from rule by the king. Other descendants of King Aesa set up rival halls against Aelfuin and his son Elthwyn. Even the name of the kingdom was forgotten and changed. The house of Del Zhaira became De Zhaira became Jaira became Jarrow. Elthwyn's son Athelwyn was a weak king and was challenged by many rivals. Clan Delassa challenged the Jarrow with the help of warriors from the south and drove them out of much of their land. Strong soldiers came from across the mountains. These were the Salterri. They had weapons of iron and armour of gold and conquered many clans. Athelwyn's son Alfrygg agreed to fight alongside the Salterri rather than be destroyed by them. Clans Delassa and Isling refused to bow to the Qzare. The Jarrow descended from their high hills and fell upon Clan Delassa, which was completely destroyed. Clan Isling fought for longer against the Salterri but eventually came to terms with them. The Salterri took tribute from the clans and left soldiers to protect their quarries and lumber yards, and departed the land. The Salterri did not recognise the title of king. They called the clan chiefs lords as was their custom. Alfrygg's son Lord Atheldynn had three sons, but the eldest, Athelwygg, fell from a horse, and his brother Lord Eldin inherited the lordship. Reunification Lord Eldin was a man of vision who sought to reunite the old kingdom. In 342 he married his niece, daughter of Athelwygg, to Lord Isling, and made an alliance with Clan Sunder. Together they sought to unite the clans under Eldin's banner. In 355 he married his son Alfwyr to a lady of Clan Dunnem and added them to his army. In 356 Lord Eldin choked on a sausage and his son Athelmark became lord. Athelmark marched to the lands of the Horwik boat clan and added them to his banner, marrying the daughter of Lord Horwik. Together the army of Athelmark fought to conquer the remaining clans. By 360 Jarrland had been reunited under a single crown and Athelmark was crowned king on the Atteltor. King Athelmark was recognised by the Salterri and by many other nations. In 381 the dwarves of Mularuhm recognised the claim of Jarrow over all the lands south of Discordia. From 393 his brother Alfwyr and son Athelmere established colonies in Vennland and in 406 brought that back under the Jarrow crown. Ancestral Quill Unification Alliance Prehistory (Before 270) Not much is known of the Quill or Islander Pre-History. There are few written records, and oral histories are inaccurate and prone to conflation as the years progressed. It is widely believed that the Islander and Quill were once a single people, living in the region now known as Tar. The Quill believe that descended from some kind of creatures called the Fey. They believe they once wielded awesome powers, but that has been lost. It is possible they were a mixture of human and non-human races of some sort. It is certain that both Islanders and Quill have the potential to live well past 100, barring malnutrition, disease, or violent death. Scholars speculate that the two split sometime in the past. Some attribute this to the Quill’s cultural disdain for “imperfection”. Perhaps some group along the coast developed the characteristic eyelids or flexible ribs and large lungs of the Islanders and were banished. Others believe the natural disaster that destroyed so many civilizations and records over 300 years ago was to blame. Whether by persecution of by natural disaster, those that became Islanders made their way to the Tangarotha Archipelago, and lost knowledge of their genetic counterparts on the continent. The Islanders quickly evolved to living around the sea, with their unique eyelids and flexible ribcages. Their sea-faring skills evolved as well, and they were the first to craft ships capable of sailing the Sea of the Golden Sun, as they called it. For centuries, they were the terror of the coasts, raiding, stealing, and carrying off people and supplies. Their society evolved around ship side practices, with a strong dual-nature of authority being present. Several cities grew up along the coasts, but the islanders treated them more or less like ships, with a single leader selected by the majority. On the mainland, the Quill turned to a largely theocratic society of small tribes and a central council of religious scholars. Content to live behind the shield of the Blackadder forest and surrounding terrain, they made little notice for centuries. In fact, most other cultures only knew them by their single coastal city. This city, as it turns out, held most of the ‘warped’ and abandoned Quill, giving a false impression of the group as a whole. The Nations Form (270-c.350) When the Quill formed a united nation in roughly 340, the young and strapping Chief Talon Char (315-380)-and his wing (wife) Root (314-404) were chosen to lead. Talon was given the ability to raise and commands troops, collect taxes in the form of food and other goods, and had the power to declare allied, enemies and neutral positions towards other governments and organizations. In most political negotiations he was merely to be the elected face of the Elder Council, an elite caste of sages chosen for their uncanny wisdom and wile among temple priests who confer on issues about trade, diplomacy and learning. Talon Char’s 30 year rule was a disaster. There was no significant progress in building up a nation, an army, nor making negotiations with other nations. Only the lizardfolk of Scla’ca and the Islanders of the Jeweled Cities even seemed to take notice of them. For a decade, many believed the place was called Meraska. But this was a lie fabricated by the deformed Quill outcasts who populated the city of Hart. While the lizardfolk’s Cult of the Sky made significant inroads into the Quill populace, it was the Shamans of the Wild, from the Jeweled Cities, who found a way to move Tar forward. Change came to the Jeweled Cities slowly. It was difficult to get the fractious pirates, sedate farmers, rough and tumble miners, and the subsistence beachcombers to unite around anything. Into this situation was born Jonas Grumby in 302. His mother was a sailor and his father a subsistence beach-comber. He was born on the pirate ship Sunset, but made his home in the city of Pearl. He rose to command through his discerning nature, good fortune, and keen negotiating skills. In his later life, he parlayed his wealth into control of most of the intra-city trading and built up Pearl as the shipping capital. Along his rise to power, he gathered a cadre of close friends and associates. These folks went on to from the first Senior Council of the Jeweled Cities. The Council’s structure worked. Kelp-olive oil production reached Great levels in 340. Numerous trade missions were launched. The Coral Skipper, Jonas’ vessel, became known as their flagship, with Pauly Feather’s ”White Osprey” and the Blue Monkey’s “the Gambler” sailing along side. The constructed a Shipbuilding and Navigation Naval Academy over the course of 25 years. It still ranks as one of the prominent sources for such knowledge. Above all, the Council worked hard to promote peace, non-violence, and free trade. It became a mantra amongst the Jeweled Cities’ leadership that profit comes from the free exchange of goods. Every diplomatic effort they made was along those lines. Some might have seen that as suspect, given they had the largest standing Navy at the time, and were not sharing their ocean-going ship building techniques yet. Perhaps the most significant promotion of this idea happened at the Central Sea Conference in 355. There, Jonas made contact with the people of Raaneka, forging a friendship that lasted for decades. Raaneka assisted in training the Islander military, and Anguri Adite was fostered there. She went on to become ruler of Raaneka decades later. An agreement with the lizardfolk of Scla’ca for a lumber for oil trade allowed for an increase in their navy. It also included a large docking facility in their port city. Another with the Alydaxian lizards for kelp-olive oil for their special metal Ordinarium. He made an agreement with the Union of the Northwest for a trade port in Ryazen Bay was signed, with ocean patrolling agreements and exchange of precious jewels for construction quality stone and lumber. This was the first agreement of its kind, and would herald later, greater efforts. They built up the largest navy in the Sea of the Golden Sun with all of this influx of needed materials. Not all went well. Ongoing strife with the Shamans of the Wild kept shipbuilding stagnant. The agreement with Scla’ca for lumber only made that worse. The loss of ‘The Gambler’ in 345 took the Blue Monkey and a shaman, who happened to be Lovey’s son, name Feather. The woman died of grief the next year. This also caused Gil Egan and Mary Ann Summers to leave the council. Jonas was force to open seats on the council to a general election. The city of Amber placed an air shaman by the name of Whisper onto the council. She was known for her fair looks and calm demeanor. Turquoise voted a man named Samhell Bellami, and Opal named Pauline to the council. Samhell Bellami (320-373), also known as “Black Sam”, opposed Jonas early and often. He was one of the Blue Monkey’s chief lieutenants, and a villain to the core. Despite this, he had strong ties to the Shamans, richly bribing the spirits to assuage his guilty conscience. This gave him a certain amount of power. So did his well-known association with a “Meraskan” called the Blue Monkey, leader of a large pirate armada. Pauline (291-370), also known as Pauly Feathers, was a prominent and vicious pirate captain, despite being a woman. It is speculated she had unrequited romantic interests in Jonas Grumby, which put her at constant odds with Ginger Grant. She spoke for the unaffiliated traders and merchants on the council. Whisper (323—394), pushed hard on spiritual matters, seeing trade expansion as a violation of ancient practices. She spoke little, but her utterances carried great weight with the Shamans. She also resented the loss of Shaman’s power that the lumber agreement with Scla’ca represented. Jonas had to negotiate with many lands to allow shaman scholars to travel freely. Various secret actions taken at the time proved to be nothing useful. Jonas’ daughters were rumored to have caused multiple embarrassing situations as they grew up, including sleeping with the Raaneki Prince Tikta the night before his betrothal to the Bourdusi princess was announced. In 356-360, they attempted to settle a region that was eventually called Cassia, in opposition to the desires of Bordeaux. They failed. However, given the nature of the Cassia conflict decades later, perhaps this was fortuitous. Hurosha Empire ''Scribed by Magnus, Bladepriest of Ashmar, in the year 416 In these scrolls, one will find the history of Hurosha, as interpreted by the bladescholars of Kasumor and the Academy of Culture and Prowess. Do take heed, for the information scribed here is only a reflection of the past. The past will forever be shrouded, as per the will of Ashmar. May your Prowess guide you to wisdom reading these findings. On the rise of the Cloudiz Empire The most ancients reading being found at present are the tablets which can be found within the depths of Gwrîstîn. According to local inhabitants, of which I am one, these tablets can be over 3000 years old, as some Menhîrin live more than that age and still remember them from the beginning of their lives. These tablets tell of a time when the Menhîrin lived above ground, under the blue skies, in harmony with the Cloudiz and another fiery race, whose descendants are believed to be the fire berapi presents in Gunung. To quote one of the tablets: "Under the guidance of Kenefrazira, the one who Guards, the races of the elements lived under the skies. One of Stone, one of Fire and one of Air and Water, living in balance, the people free from corruption. From one ocean to another their realm stretched, encompassing all living creature within. Alas, it was not to be, for the.........." The rest of the tablet has been degraded over time and is unreadable, but it is clear that there once was a great empire, stretching from the eastern ocean to the western side. If we take current racial spread into account, it can be concluded that the empire, hereby doubled the Cloudiz Empire, stretched from as far north as Gunung to as far as the lands of Calorum, under which Gwrîstîn is located. Who founded the Empire and the emperors and empresses who rules it are unknown to us, their names lost to us, likely forever. On the decline of Ashmar and the Cloudiz Empire Around 1500 years ago, the tablets show us that the Menhîrin were forced underground by an unknown force, coming to inhabit what is now Gwrîstîn, the resting place of the Anchor of Life, a holy site dedicated to the One who Guards Earth and the birthplace of all Menhîrin. The tablets mention a sudden urge to go underground, a fear of the sky. After retreating under the ground, the tablets do not, logically, mention anything of the outside world. However, in Shikurai, stories passed down the generations might provide some clues about the happenings that occurred one and a half millennium ago. The stories tell us of a great Kingdom, inhabited by fairies and creatures of fire, who ruled the humans with a just and fair hand. For example the following childrens rhyme: Hail to the Fairy Queen, Her Eyes so Fair and Sweet. Her Flaming Companions slay the Mean, So that we may still eat. Also, some myths talk about the land of the fairies getting smaller and smaller, until there were pretty much driven out of this world, into the spirit realm. The last part obviously did not happen, but we can be quite sure that the Empire collapsed, for records of just before the Cataclysm speak of an Empire encompassing the lands of Kasumor, the Heartwaste, some parts of Zargrim and most of Nyroth. Clues to the Cloudiz Empire can be found in all lands present, some even dating from after the Cataclysm, which is the next subject. On the Matters of Shintouite and the Cataclysm As passed down from generation to generation, it is known that presumably around the year 0, a grave disaster happened, commonly known as the Cataclysm. It is not exactly known what precisely happened, for there are no known scriptures found from that era yet, although it may be that the ancient libraries of the Guard fortresses in Kasumor and the folk tales of Shikurai may hold some key to this riddle. What is known however, is that a certain individual, with a thirst of power, tried to seize power from Ashmar himself, conducting a vile ritual aiming at cutting off the Guardian of Prowess from this world and take over his immeasurable power. Although that couldn't be accomplished, the ritual came close on laying waste on the entirety of Trevath, or the central continent, as it is called in this era. It is said that the sky was darkened by Cloudiz wings that day, all rushing towards the mountains in responds to something only they could sense. Oral tradition originating from that time speaks of a terrible scream permeating all matter, being heard even when one closes off his ears. People went mad, killed themselves and hallucinated during those times. When a search party was finally launched, they found nothing of the Cloudiz, the mountains turned black, a huge crater where the ritual had taken place. The black rock turned out to have unusual properties, getting tougher the more pressure was applied. The mountains were remained the Shintouite Mountains, which the strange rock labeled as Shintouite. Putting all of these facts together with the fact that the four relic weapons besides Kuroyume are eerily similar with the four head priests of the Ashmarian faith in that era, it can be theorised that the souls of the Cloudiz that have sacrificed themselves to protect Trevath are bound to the stone, determined to forever shield the land against further corruption. Although if that is true, one question remains: What spirit dwells within the black depths of the Greatsword Kuroyume, Marius Earthguard's trusted weapon? This concludes this scripture. However, much of the past remains clouded, so no doubts me or the ones who will follow me will uncover more of what lies below the shroud of history. References Category:History Category:World of Telluris Category:History of Telluris